


Sugar, Sugar

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi, by FancyFigures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by FancyFigures





	Sugar, Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

"Back off." Duo's eyes were dark, the blue shaded with a deep, angry hunger.   
  
Heero backed him up against the table and stared him out. "No way."   
  
" _Yes_ way," hissed Duo. Heero's breath brushed his neck; it was hot. The hairs on the back of his neck rose.   
  
Heero leant slightly forward and placed his hands on the table edge, either side of Duo's trembling body. His eyes drifted down to Duo's mouth and then back up to his face. His eyes widened. "So you did it -- despite all you said."   
  
Duo blanched. "I don't know what the hell you're talking about," he brazened.   
  
"You promised me you had integrity -- self-control."   
  
Duo snorted. "For God's sake, what are you, my mother?"   
  
Heero growled. Duo felt the vibration against his chest. His legs instinctively shifted apart, trying to take up a steadier position.   
  
"No, I'm not your mother," Heero muttered. "Else I'd have taken you in hand way before now."   
  
Duo started to laugh, incredulously. "This is ridiculous. I'm a grown man. I can do what I like."   
  
"Not any more." Heero took hold of Duo's left arm and pressed his hand palm down on the table, beside him. He did the same with the right one. He put his own hands over them, and applied pressure. The careful way that he moved was deceptive.   
  
Duo caught his breath. He tensed slightly against the grip and found it firm. He looked down, to left then right. There was a light flush on his cheeks. Heero took half a step nearer and his knee nudged between Duo's spread thighs.   
  
Duo bit his lip and glared into Heero's face. "So you think you could?"   
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "What?"   
  
"Take me in hand," hissed Duo. "Huh?"   
  
"It's the only way you'll ever learn, Duo."   
  
"Give me strength --" Duo started to protest. He paused when Heero's head brushed against him, and his tongue flickered out against his cheek. Duo gasped.   
  
Heero sighed, gently. He moved his head across and licked at Duo's other cheek. He moistened his lips and licked again -- this time along Duo's jawline.   
  
Duo's head went back, baring his throat. "You're making a big deal of this. It's nonsense. You've no proof of anything -"   
  
Heero laughed, softly. "I think not. What about _this_ \--" his tongue swiped across the end of Duo's nose -- "and _this_?" He suckled at the pale, shivering Adam's apple.   
  
"Crap. Circumstantial. It's every man for himself in this world, Heero, you should know that."   
  
Heero shook his head and his dark hair brushed silkily against Duo's ear. "Maybe. But now that'll change. I insist on it." He was leaning in so close that his shoulders nudged the other man's. He caught the edge of Duo's braid in his teeth and carefully moved it out of the way, letting it fall heavily down between Duo's shoulder blades.   
  
Duo sighed. He seemed to relax a little. He let Heero nuzzle at his throat, the damp lips planting soft, sucking secrets along the line of his veins. "What about my pride? Maybe I don't want to be dictated to like this."   
  
Heero released one of Duo's hands and moved his grip to the leg that pressed tightly against his own. He followed the thin fabric of Duo's pants into the curve of the inner thigh, and squeezed.   
  
Duo groaned. "Hell." His cock jerked, hungrily.   
  
Heero's smile was hidden in the curves of Duo's cheekbone. "So much for pride. Say it, Duo."   
  
"No." Duo sounded weary. "Fuck off."   
  
"Say it." Heero slid his hand up Duo's thigh and into the warm, shadowed valley of his groin. His forefinger nudged against the zip of Duo's pants and it started to roll itself down with a soft, easy buzz. He slipped the other fingers into the cloth as it peeled aside, seeking their prey.   
  
Duo moaned, and his hips thrust out against the caress. His boxers hung down at one side, where a dark skinned wrist moved underneath them. "I won't do it again. Is that what you want to hear?"   
  
Heero shrugged, and his hand nestled in under Duo's balls. His fingers curled round Duo's cock and stroked lazily. Just twice. Then it stalled.   
  
Duo growled. "Bastard. Is this what you mean by taking me in hand?"   
  
Heero laughed again. "You will never -- _never_ \-- do this again. Do you understand?"   
  
Duo scowled, but his eyes were heavy lidded. He shuddered as Heero started to stroke again, firmly and deeply, from root to head and back again. He lifted one hand from the table and gripped at Heero's arm. His lips ghosted against the other man's neck. "Sure. Whatever. Why the hell am I always the prime suspect --"   
  
Heero nipped sharply at Duo's neck. His hand was speeding up, and Duo's hips arched painfully back and forth against the edge of the table. He was panting.   
  
Heero was grunting, too, with soft, animalistic noises. He took hold of Duo's hand and placed it on his own groin. Duo had to spread his fingers to take hold of the fierce swelling. They rocked together, legs entwined, arms linked, thrusting against each other. Heero pressed his lips against Duo's mouth and licked again. "There's the evidence," he gasped.   
  
"Huh?"   
  
" _Sugar_ ," hissed Heero. He licked again, along Duo's top lip, and a stray sugar crystal shone in a drop of saliva.   
  
Duo started to laugh. The sound was a mixture of pleasure and racing ecstasy and mischief. "So!" he murmured into Heero's ear, watching the other man's eyes clouding with the same passion he knew was suffusing his own. "Next time I'll save some of the doughnuts for you, OK?"   
  
End


End file.
